Detenção A Dois
by boagarota
Summary: Uma inveja leva a uma aposta. Uma aposta leva a uma detenção. E uma detenção foi o que levou Harry Potter à loucura. Pansy Parkinson mostrou-lhe como.


**.começo.**

Ela não saberia dizer exatamente quando tudo aquilo começara mas, se tivesse de fazer uma escolha, diria que tudo tivera início na casa de Draco Malfoy. É, pode parecer estranho, mas era aquilo em que ela acreditava. Afinal, de quem mais era a culpa de sua adolescência ter gravitado em torno da adolescência _dele_?  
- Ele irá para Hogwarts esse ano.  
Estavam ela, Draco e Blaise nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Os garotos se alternavam no direito de atirar pequenos seixos contra a cauda do pavão, que circulava a poucos metros de distância. Ela observava o animal com desconfiança, pronta para fugir caso ele resolvesse revidar. Afinal, não pretendia começar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts com cortes e arranhões por causa daqueles dois babacas.  
- Eu, se fosse vocês, pararia com a brincadeira de tiro ao alvo. - avisou, ignorando o comentário de Draco.  
- Pansy, o pavão é meu, faço o que quiser com ele. - o loiro retrucou, e Pansy rodou os olhos. Blaise apenas sorriu com escárnio e continuou em seu lugar, encostado a uma das árvores que os rodeavam. - Além do mais, quem se importa com esse bicho? Estamos falando de _Harry Potter_! _Isso_ devia chamar sua atenção!  
- E _porquê_ deveria chamar minha atenção? - a morena virou-se para o amigo, desencostando-se da árvore para se erguer e limpar a saia. - Não é como se ele fosse ser nosso amigo, Draco...  
- E _porque não_?  
- Porque nossas famílias lutaram _contra_ os pais deles? - ela rebateu, sarcástica, afastando-se dos dois.  
- E daí? Potter pode ser mais inteligente que os pais. Afinal, eles _morreram_. Duvido que ele vá ser tão burro a ponto de seguir os passos deles. Você-Sabe-Quem está morto. Nós não temos nada a ver com... AHHHHHHHHH!  
Ela sorriu e continuou seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, ela havia avisado que o pavão ia acabar se enfurecendo.

**.expresso.**

O trem sacolejava. Sua cabeça também. Pansy sempre odiou viajar de trem. Desde pequena que seu estômago e sua cabeça haviam deixado claro que não queriam usar aquele meio de transporte. Sua mãe nunca deu atenção ao fato.  
Ao que parecia, os funcionários de Hogwarts também.  
Fechou os olhos mais uma vez quando viu que uma nova curva se aproximava. Queria descobrir o nome do _miserável_ que pilotava aquele verme-de-ferro idiota. Ela tinha onze anos e um equilíbrio corporal delicado.  
_Será que ele não pode ir mais _devagar_?  
_As náuseas voltaram quando sentiu o trem fazer a curva com rapidez. E pensar que teria sete anos _disso_ pela frente. Melhor enviar uma coruja à sua família assim que chegasse a Hogwarts, pedindo alguns sais aromáticos, ou não seria capaz de colocar nada na barriga pelos próximos dois dias. Ou, talvez, conseguisse algo mais rapidamente se procurasse dentro da própria Hogwarts.  
- Com problemas, Pansy? - a voz sarcástica de Draco entrou em seus ouvidos, e ela teve que conter um gemido.  
- Apenas a sua voz irritante, querido. Eu quero dormir, se não percebeu.  
Theodore e Blaise caíram na risada. Todos ali sabiam que Pansy era louca por Draco desde pequena mas, quando estava de mau-humor, nem mesmo o loiro escapava ileso com brincadeirinhas.

**.lago.**

Quando saíam dos barquinhos, que eram guiados por aquele monstro gigante cujo nome ela era incapaz de se lembrar, Pansy apenas respirou fundo e recompôs-se. Já não bastasse a viagem de trem, ainda tinha que _sacolejar naquele barco dos infernos_ antes de chegar a Hogwarts? Alguém ali deveria _mesmo_ odiá-la. Blaise veio se postar ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.  
- Melhor? - o negro perguntou baixinho.  
Ela apenas assentiu. Draco, que viera no mesmo barco que eles, agora avançava entre o grupo de primeiranistas até chegar a um garoto de cabelos pretos rebeldes.  
- Aquele deve ser Potter. - murmurou.  
Blaise, que olhava distraído os últimos barcos que chegavam, mudou seu foco para o local onde Draco agora estendia a mão a um contrariado Potter.  
- E na companhia de um Weasley, pelo visto.  
- Não se pode contar com essa gente pra ter bom gosto pra companhias. - Pansy deu de ombros.  
- Realmente, não dá. - Blaise concordou ao ver Potter recusar a mão a si oferecida.  
Pansy apenas observou a interação do loiro com o moreno e, quando McGonagall chegou para conduzi-los, deixou-se desejar que Potter fosse Grifinório. _Assim teremos boas razões para tornar a vida dele um inferno._

**.****desejo****.**

E assim seu desejo se realizou.

**.rivalidade.**

Hermione Granger era, definitivamente, o ser mais irritante da face da Terra. Qualquer um podia ver que ela só queria chamar a atenção para si. Em pouco mais de quatro anos de Hogwarts, tudo que aquela abelhuda descabelada sabia fazer era se amostrar em sala de aula e, quando fora delas, tentar sair no jornal. No ano anterior ela conseguira sair no _Profeta Diário_! Em quase todas as matérias, ela era retratada como uma beldade envolvida em algum _affair_ escandaloso.  
Pansy tinha que mandar seus cumprimentos a Rita Skeeter. A repórter aproveitara o Torneio Tribruxo para captar a verdadeira face de Hermione Granger e publicá-la nos jornais. _A não ser, é claro, pelo fato de falar que aquele cabo de vassoura_não é_ bonito!_, pensava Pansy. _Bem, nem sempre se pode contar com o bom uso da licença literária._  
Ainda tinha que entender o que Potter, Weasley e até mesmo Krum - que, por alguns dias, ela julgara ser o único ser famoso e não-cego de toda a escola - viam naquela criatura insossa. Ela era simplesmente _muito_ mais bonita, _muito_ mais sexy e _muito_ mais valiosa do que Granger.  
- Humpf... - bufou, voltando a prestar atenção nos ingredientes que fatiava para a Poção Polissuco.  
Potter sempre fazia par com Weasley nas aulas de Poções. Granger acabava sobrando - _B__em feito!_ - e fazendo par com aquele idiota do Longbottom. E tão idiota ele era que parecia até _endeusar_ aquele monte-de-palha que era Hermione Granger. _Sério, qual é o problema dos homens de Hogwarts? É _esse _o padrão de beleza deles?__  
_- Eu posso conquistar _qualquer_ homem dessa escola. - resmungou consigo mesma.  
- Tem certeza?  
Seu coração quase pulou ao ouvir aquela voz se intrometendo em seus pensamentos. Os insetos que ela picava caíram inadvertidamente dentro do caldeirão. Blaise, entretanto, mantinha o sorriso no mesmo lugar.  
- Claro. - ela respondeu após recuperar-se do susto.  
- Tente conquistar _ele_, então. - o amigo riu, apontando algumas bancas à frente deles.  
Pansy apenas sorriu.  
- Potter? Moleza.

**.****Potter****.**

Harry Potter era parte constante da vida de Pansy. Se não pela implicância de Draco com o moreno gryffindor, seria simplesmente por Potter ser praticamente o centro de gravitação de Hogwarts.  
Pansy sempre ouvira falar que Dumbledore era um homem sábio e poderoso. Entrara para Hogwarts com medo de despertar a ira do famoso diretor. Entretanto, logo descobriu que o velho de olhos azuis travessos e longas barbas brancas não dava muita importância aos alunos. O único que parecia merecer a atenção do diretor era Potter.  
Nem mesmo o idiota do Weasel ou a vara-pau da Granger, que tantas vezes salvavam aquela cabeça arrepiada da morte certa, pareciam ser dignos o suficiente para chamarem a atenção do diretor. Foi assim que, ano após ano, Pansy viu Hogwarts começar a mudar seu eixo de gravidade em direção a Potter. Até mesmo Umbridge, recentemente apontada nova diretora de Hogwarts, caíra no conto do vigário de Potter.  
E como ela o _odiava_ por isso.

**.moleza.**

Não era difícil implicar com Potter. Era um prazer, na verdade. O problema era conseguir encostá-lo na parede quando estivesse sozinho. Aqueles dois idiotas-sem-vida-própria o seguiam aonde quer que fosse e, por mais que Pansy observasse a rotina deles, ela parecia inquebrável. Desde os episódios do ano anterior, com Diggory e o retorno do Lorde das Trevas, Potter estava mais protegido do que a Família Real.  
Pretendia arranjar uma detenção para os dois, mas nem queria saber de Weasley ou a Vassoura Invertida atrapalhando seus planos. Se qualquer um deles acabasse junto com ambos naquela detenção, Pansy teria que aturar Blaise e seu humor sarcástico pelo resto da vida lembrando-lhe disso.  
Não. Aquela seria uma detenção _a dois_.

**.detenção.**

Filch sorriu com algo mais do que prazer maligno quando Potter finalmente chegou para a detenção. O velho parecia... extasiado. Ou, como Pansy pensou depois, _tendo um orgasmo_.  
Ela quase riu da cara que Potter fez quando encarou o zelador. Nunca suspeitara que Potter era capaz de despertar tanto ódio em Filch. Aquilo poderia atrapalhá-la. Contava com Filch para ir babar Umbridge e deixá-los sozinhos durante a detenção. Se o homem esquelético resolvesse ficar para assistir Potter "chafurdar na lama", seu plano seria um fracasso.  
Bem, ainda haveriam várias noites de detenção pela frente. Em uma delas ele teria que sair para patrulhar corredores. _Mas, pensando bem... Por que não ajudar as coisas um pouco?_ Sem que o velhote a visse, Pansy apontou discretamente sua varinha para ele e lhe lançou um _Confundus_ particularmente certeiro.  
- Muito bem, vocês dois. - Filch começou a falar pouco depois, sua voz explodindo de felicidade. - Existem muitos troféis aqui que não vêem a graça de um polimento há mais de um século. Tenho certeza que vocês cuidarão para que eles não permaneçam assim. E sem varinhas. A nossa querida diretora agradece.  
A morena slytherin, nem um pouco preocupada, prontamente lhe estendeu a varinha. Potter, irritado e desconfiado, demorou alguns segundos para fazer o mesmo.  
- Volto em algumas horas. - o homem deu um "tchauzinho" alegre e bateu a porta com força quando saiu.  
Não muito depois, ouviram o barulho de chave girando. Ele trancara a porta. Pansy sorriu consigo mesma. _Duvido que você conseguisse fazer isso mais perfeitamente, Granger, sua vadia irritante!  
_- Hum... - Potter resmungou, pegando uma lata de polidor e um pano. - Que lado você prefere?  
Pansy sorriu e se aproximou dele devagar, deixando que o rapaz começasse a desconfiar de suas atitudes. Quando chegou a dois passos de distância dele, parou. Deixou os olhos vaguearem pela figura do gryffindor por alguns segundos.  
_Estatura mediana, ossos muito proeminentes, muito magro, com cabelo muito assanhado (ele não conhece uma coisa chamada _Poção Alisante_ não?), olhos muito verdes e óculos muito velhos. Hum, eu gosto do queixo duplo dele... É, dá pro gasto._  
A essa altura Potter já havia recuado alguns passos, indo parar encostado à mesa mais próxima. Indiferente, Pansy manteve-se calma e caminhou a pouca distância entre eles. Pouso os dois braços na mesa atrás de Potter, prendendo-o entre eles, e deixou o rosto próximo do dele. O moreno já estava ficando vesgo.  
- Nehum. Eu ataco de frente. - respondeu antes de colar a boca à dele.

**.a dois.**

Ninguém pareceu dar muita importância quando a detenção de Harry e Pansy começou a se estender por semanas. Pelo contrário. Snape e Filch pareciam extremamente contentes com o fato. Os amigos de ambos ficaram irritados no começo, mas sabiam que havia incontáveis troféis naquela sala, além de uma Umbridge louca para ver Harry em detenção, e Pansy andava mais briguenta nos últimos tempos.  
Nenhum dos dois se importou de esclarecer o motivo de sua lentidão nos progressos. Nem mesmo Filch desconfiava. Ele simplesmente os esperava toda noite e os trancava assim que chegavam. Quanto voltava horas depois, xingava o pouco trabalho deles, que teriam limpado apenas uns dez troféis, e se deleitava ao saber que mais uma noite de detenção para Harry Potter viria.  
O único que parecia ligeiramente incomodado com a situação era Blaise.

**.Harry.**

Pansy nunca parou para se admirar com a velocidade que o relacionamento entre eles tomava. Aliás, ela _odiava_ essa palavra: relacionamento. Pansy era uma pessoa crua, extremamente honesta consigo mesma, que se irritava quando os outros simplesmente não seguiam seu exemplo.  
Qual era o problema com a palavra _trepar_? Era a mais verdadeira do dicionário. Se aplicava a quase todo ser vivo no mundo. _Amor_, sim, era uma mentira deslavada que só levava à decepção.  
Pansy preferia o prazer, o tesão e a loucura de se banquetear com o corpo de Potter. Sem ilusões. E nem mesmo percebeu que Draco andava bem longe de sua mente – e de seus sonhos – ultimamente.

**.Pansy.**

Harry jamais conseguiu saber dela o motivo de ter provocado toda aquela situação. Ficara bem óbvio, da primeira vez que ela o beijara, que Pansy armara uma detenção a dois com a intenção de seduzi-lo. Ela, entretanto, apenas sorria quando ele lhe perguntava e sussurrava:  
- Aproveite.  
Antes de abrir suas calças e fazê-lo esquecer a própria sanidade.  
Ele jamais entenderia porque se deixara envolver. OK, era um adolescente de quinze anos, hormonal, ligeiramente inocente no campo amoroso. Não exatamente um cara difícil de se conquistar. Provavelmente seu inconsciente simplesmente se regozijava ao receber a atenção da morena.  
Não que outras partes de seu corpo também não o fizessem.  
Pansy era capaz de fazê-lo enrijecer dos pés à cabeça em menos de dez segundos. Por Merlin, ele _sonhava_ com ela quando voltava à torre de Gryffindor. E não era nem um pouco púdico em seus sonhos.  
É, Pansy Parkinson era capaz de deixar um homem fora de si.

**.loucura.**

O último dia de detenção finalmente chegara. Haviam adiado o máximo possível a limpeza dos troféis, sem se questionar sequer o motivo de quererem prolongar aquela lenta e deliciosa tortura. Entretanto, tinham que deixar pelo menos uns dez dos troféis limpos todos os dias, ou Filch acabaria desconfiando. Então, quando menos esperavam, o fim se aproximou.  
- É, parece que finalmente terminamos. - Potter murmurou ao passar a última camada de polidor e colocar o último troféu no lugar.  
- É. Tudo tem um prazo de validade. - Pansy, que estava apenas escorada numa mesa próxima, deu de ombros.  
Ele a observou, silencioso, por alguns segundos.  
- Tem alguma chance de você querer fazer isso de novo?  
Ela riu, mas não se moveu do lugar.  
- Não é provável, Potter. Você já me ajudou a provar o que eu queria.  
- E o que seria isso? - ele perguntou, curioso ao ver que ela começava a ceder mais informações que o normal.  
Ela observou o brilho nos olhos verdes dele por um momento antes de colocar um sorriso safado no rosto.  
- Não vem ao caso.  
- Como assim? É claro que vem ao caso! – ele protestou. - É esse o motivo de tudo ter começado, afinal.  
Ela rodou os olhos.  
- Vocês, gryffindors, são tão idiotas e teimosos. - resmungou, mas se aproximou dele e começou a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa.  
- Vamos, Parkinson. Me diz o que é.  
Ela tinha que admitir que o achava irresistível quando fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho órfão. Suspirando, lambeu a curva do pescoço dele assim que o livrou da camisa, sentindo Potter se arrepiar. Deixou sua mão escorregar para dentro da calça dele antes de responder.  
- Pode-se dizer que você deve este pequeno entretenimento à idiota da Granger.  
- H-Hermione? - ele gaguejou, prendendo a respiração ao sentir a mão dela abraçando e brincando com a parte mais sensível de sua anatomia. - O que ela tem a ver com isso?  
- Nada. - a morena deu de ombros e seus olhos azuis ganharam um lampejo de irritação. - Agora cala a porra da tua boca, Potter.  
- Vem calar. - ele desafiou.  
Ela sorriu-lhe.  
- Minha influência anda te fazendo bem, hein? – comentou, e decidiu que ele merecia uma última noite especial. – Antes que eu me esqueça, Potter... – sussurrou com a boca junto ao ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo mais próximo de seus dentes. – Obrigada pelo entretenimento.  
No segundo seguinte, deixou que a loucura a dominasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que leram a fic. Ela foi escrita para o_ Projeto Violeta _e para o_ I Challenge Slytherin_, ambos do fórum_Marauder's Map_. O link do fórum está disponível no meu profile. Infelizmente, não tive quem betasse esta fic pra mim, então perdoem os prováveis erros de português. Ah, por favor, **DEIXEM REVIEW! **É a coisa fofinha e educada a se fazer. ^^ Aceito críticas construtivas, sugestões e elogios, claro!

Beijos!


End file.
